


One Thing : Yang

by Izissia



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cheating, F/F, Hand Jobs, Illusions, Prostate Milking, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Selfsuck, gagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 02:30:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20301976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izissia/pseuds/Izissia
Summary: Once again inspired by a prompt for my blog~"Yang getting jumped at night in her own bed, with Ruby reading nearby. Neo has to be quiet while maintaining an illusion so Ruby won't notice."Neo absolutely pounds Yang's poor butt in her childhood home. Ruby is totally unaware as to what's happening just feet away.





	One Thing : Yang

"It's a lovely night, right sis?" Ruby and Yang were back in their old family home. Their twin beds on opposite sides of the room, Yang smiles sweetly at her pajama clad sister as the orange glow of dusk creeps in through their window.  
"Yeah." Ruby lets out a dreamy sigh, her eyelids heavy. They'd had a long day. "Maybe tomorrow we can push our beds together. I'll tell Dad I just like cuddling with you." Ruby's salacious words had her blushing gently, "Too sleepy tonight..." The raven haired girl can't even hold back her yawn as her eyes fall shut and she lays back on her bed. Awake, but relaxing. More than ready for sleep.  
"I think that sounds like an incredible idea, sis." Yang's dick throbs beneath her at the mere thought. She and Ruby had naturally become close since Beacon. "Really gives me an incentive to fall asleep now. I feel like a kid on Christmas~" she wags her tongue towards her sister, but Ruby's too busy focusing on her breathing to notice the crude gesture.  
Neo's presence was unknown, and unwanted. The short girl's lips creep up into a cruel smile as she waits for the perfect moment to strike. Noiselessly, soundlessly the smaller girl creeps into the sisters bedroom. Ruby's ready for bed, she doesn't notice the presence sauntering past the foot of her bed to get at Yang's own. Yang does notice, but it's too late. "What are yo-MHMFFF?!" Neo leaps atop Yang, straddling her and pinning her down. She shoves a yellow gag straight into Yang's maw, her slender palms wrapping around the back of Yang's blonde mane to clip the ball-gag into place. Yang splutters and spits, her tongue tries to shove the gag straight out of her face as she thumps and KICKS. Her eyes wide with disbelief, how quickly and suddenly Neo was upon her. She lets out a muffled cry. "Ruby!" became a sort of stifled "Mhmfff!"  
Neo was surprisingly strong for her size, a fact Yang was well accustomed to. The tri-colored girl hell-bent on taking out all her quiet rage on Yang's busty body. She pins the blonde bombshell down to her bed, pressing her knees down on Yang's thighs as Ruby stirs from Yang's half cry. What little she'd managed to get out before she was slobbering on a rubbery yellow ball. "Huhh... Did you say something Yang?" Ruby stirred from her half sleep, glancing over towards the other bed to see. Yang, laying on her back, snoring soundly.

Neo's eyes shine down into Yang's own, a truly maddening look on her face, the depraved pleasure of using an illusion to hide Yang's struggling body from her sister. Her heterochromatic eyes flash with life, as she grabs the struggling Yang by her hair and twists her face harshly to the side, making her look at Ruby. Yang, red in the face kicks and squeals and struggles even harder. Ruby gives a soft smile, "Love you sis, sleep tight." Ruby soothes as she flops onto her back again and prepares to sleep right next to Yang and Neo.  
Yang's face shakes from side to side in disbelief. "No, no, no, no!" Her body protests on instinct, only able to dully dribble back around her gag. Neo giggles noiselessly atop of Yang, her far too fat dick dragging along the blonde dragon's crotch. Growing thicker and harder the more Yang struggled. Yang tries to make a sound, thumping her palm down onto her bed. Kicking her legs beneath her. Anything to alert Ruby, to let her sister know just how much trouble she was in. She whimpers weakly when Ruby starts to snore. Those wild eyes atop of her only light up further.  
Yang looks up at Neo, her amethyst eyes pleading, begging the other for mercy. Shimmering with tears that creep down the blondes cheeks. Neo's sadistic grin grows wider. She leans herself back juuuust enough that she can shimmy her pants down and let her massive snow white cock SMACK across Yang's crotch. The blonde girl whines, swallowing and gulping as that veiny fuckspear drapes along her lap. That heated dick thrusts forwards, grinding right into Yang's own excited cock. Neo bites at her lip, before sinking her fingers into Yang's throat. She squeezes tight with one hand, thumb and forefinger pressed into either end of Yang's throat. Squeezing firmly, only to release and squeeze again. The steady rhythm made Yang's mind flutter, dizzying the blonde girl beneath her as she was lovingly choked by the vicious brat atop of her.  
Squeeeeze and release, the squeezes lasted longer than the brief milliseconds of swallowing down air. Yang's head shook meekly, Neo holds one hand onto her neckline and yanks Yang's pajama bottoms down with the other. Her deft fingers immediately ram right against Yang's poor, hidden shaft. She wraps her thumb and forefinger around the base. Making Yang's jet black panties wrap tight around the throbbing, veiny pillar. She squeezes Yang's shaft and flicks her wrist, stroking it eagerly and making it throb.  
Yang tries to resist, of course she does. She curls her fingers into a fist and crashes it against Neo's side. She's rewarded by Neo squeezing her fingers tight around her neckline. Crushing the air from her lungs. Yang's vision grows dark, her head spinning as she slumps backwards onto the bed. Neo releases her grasp, she didn't want Yang to pass out after all. And there was something oh so sweet about finally showing Yang who was in charge.  
Neo rips Yang's panties down, grinding her own exciting cock between those incredible asscheeks. Neo strokes Yang's shaft hungrily, pumping that dick with a hunger. Neo thrusts her crotch right into Yang's ass, domineering her body. Lifting her up and over until Yang was looking straight up at her crotch. Her own rock hard cock dangling towards her face. Neo purses her lips, and lets an oozing gop of spittle SPLAP onto Yang's asshole. That far too fat cocktip crams right against it and presses into her rear. Smearing the Neopolitan spit into the girl's rimhole and probing into that rimhole.  
Inch after inch of Neo's cock began to sliiide into the gagged blonde's body. Yang whimpers desperately, a droplet of her own preseed splattering onto her face. Neo couldn't hide just how much she loved that!

Thrust! Yang's eyes shoot wide open, her trained asshole penetrated so suddenly and so swiftly by that vicious monster. The pleasure overwrites the pain within her, and that blonde dragon cock sprays arope of excited pre across her own face. Yang gags and whines at the humiliating pose, folded over herself with a smaller girl jackhammering straight down atop her. Inch after inch of her pliant asshole molded around Neo's monster cock.  
The massive dick drives itself deep into her rear, Yang hates how god it feels. Hate how it makes her eyes roll and her own dick throb with need. Her toes curl, dangling dumbly in the air from her degrading position. Thump! Neo lets out a wordless, soundless moan as her balls crash into Yang's body. She grips the blonde's cock, stroking it hungrily, her eyes locked with her rivals as she worked up a sweat. Her hips pounding down into Yang's ample rear. CLAP! The sound of flesh on flesh made Ruby stir in the bed besides them. Neo's lips tug up at the sides. Her own shaft gushes thick gobs of preseed straight into Yang's rear, her dick tensing, flexing, growing excited with every moment.  
Neo's balls lift up, her face contorting in orgasm. She looks down at Yang and a cruel idea sparks across her face. She strokes Yang's dick towards the golden gag in her face, all the while jackhammering deep into her ass. Before she leans forwards, and tugs the toy undone. Yanking the gag free from Yang's face only to replace it with the Dragon's massive cock. "GHRK! BHRKKKK!" Yang's hung shaft bobs into her face, forced just a little deeper with every push. Folded over onto her back, hips dangling in the air. The only time she'd ever hated her giant dick and all because she was being made to choke on it.  
Neo forces Yang to facefuck herself harder, sending spit and sloppy sounds flying from the blonde's face. Sheathing herself balls deep into Yang's ass, her incredible creamy load begins to flood into the other's ass. Splrt! Neo's silent orgasm came in powerful splurts. Shots of hot white ballbatter unloading into Yang's rear. She didn't make a single noise as she rode out her orgasm. Yang still choking on her own cocktip while it was pushed down into her maw.  
Splrrrrrrt~ Hot ropes of creamy thick seed spray from Yang's overfull ass Some lines dribble down her asscrack, some streak across her fat curves. Some ropes manage to dribble down along her rock hard abs even before Neo pulls out of her rear and sprays her own selfsuck face down with cum. Neo mostly aims for those tits, but Yang's slutty pose made it impossible to not douse her entire front half. The endless abuse doesn't end there, Neo darts two fingers into Yang's creamfilled rimhole and immediately presses them to Yang's prostate.  
Her purple eyes shoot wide open, her already stiff pillar lifts and tries to yank itself free from her face, gushing preseed wildly. Neo licks her lips and really grinds her fingers into that sensitive little button. She presses her fingertips right against it, before squeeeeeeezing down harshly onto it. Yang's vision whites out, and her dick begins to spray straight into her face.  
Yang gags and coughs, splutters and whines. Her salty thick strands of hot white seed pouring straight down into her maw, choking herself on her own orgasm. She felt humiliated and yet, so turned on. Her nipples twitch as she starts to swallow, her body responding ever so well to Neo's abuse.  
Those cruel fingers didn't just hold themselves down onto that hidden button, they began to stir it up, pressing down against it harder, and harder, and harder still. Yang felt pure dread, creeping down her spine as she finally managed to free her cumfilled lips from her twitchy dick. "No! Don't!" she cries, her back arching as she facials herself, her balls draining themselves dry. "I need t-oo~OOOOH GOD~!" she screams at the top of her lungs. Her dick tenses up completely as her balls erupt. Cumming her goddamn mind out all over her face and tits as Neo popped her prostate.  
The rush of ecstasy was like nothing she had ever felt before, and would never feel ever again as her dick drained itself into a permanently floppy, totally useless dangling nub. Her giant creamload soaks into the bed as she collapses onto her back, passing out from the pleasure of her orgasm.

Ruby lets out a sweet yawn as she wakes from a night of pleasant sleep. The bedroom stank of sex and sweat, not that she could smell it over the pleasant soothing scent of breakfast. "Mooo~ooorning~" she rubs at her eyes as she heads downstairs, her pretty blonde sister had made them breakfast. French toast even. The scent of sweet cinnamon making her smile as she admires Yang's butt naked body. "Woah..~" Yang was dressed in nothing but an apron, and a collar.  
"Morning, sis!" Yang turns her busty body towards her darling sister. Her dick floppy and dangling between her thighs, as it would be for now and forever. Her balls cute and small. Her ass wags behind her as she sets the plate of food down onto the desk. "We're going to have a guest staying with us, is that okay?" Yang hums sweetly at her sister.  
"A guest? You dressed up like this for a guest? Is it Blake?" Ruby snickers cutely as Neo softly taps her heel against the ground to get both girls attention.  
"Yes, Mistress." Yang serves her owner a plate of French toast, before slinking between her knees. Neo clips the leash to her collar, and gives her new sister in law a big, loving smile. SHLRRRRRP~ Yang's lips wrap around Neo's rock hard dick, Ruby's jaw falls slack.

**Author's Note:**

> https://discord.gg/CyNhRnm
> 
> Wow it's my cool discord~


End file.
